Luces
by KaiD23
Summary: SasuNaru. One-shot. Quedar con los amigos o las familias es típico en estas fechas navideñas. Decorar la casa también aunque lo normal es hacerlo un tiempo antes, a veces las prisas no son buenas... sobretodo cuando se trata de la "buena estrella" que tiene Naruto a la hora de hacer las cosas.


Odio mis resúmenes... odio mis títulos. Perdonen intento desahogarme. Lo he intentado pero me parece que mi resumen es un asco, realmente no sabía como hacerlo por lo que acepten lo único que se me ocurrió. Y en cuanto al título,

Siento mucho colgar esto tan tarde pero lo tenía escrito y me quería colgarlo. Esto es solo para quitarme las ganas de hacer algo, mínimamente, divertido y experimentar un poco con mi manera de narrar y a ver que tal se me da el "Humor". Deseo que les guste y disfruten, sino... gracias por leer.

**Advertencia** (supongo): Esto es un fic que tiene una relación de ChicoxChico (como pareja principal y única). Advertido estas!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Words: **1.949

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Luces**

Era deprimente. El regresar a casa cuando aún no eran ni las 7 de la tarde pero con todas las farolas encendidas y esa relampagueante decoración navideña ya puesta en marcha, por que claro hoy era 24 de Diciembre y por consiguiente Nochebuena. Lo deprimente de todo era saber que solamente era la tarde y ya parecían las 10 de la noche con las estrellas iluminando el cielo.

Tu casa, esperas, no este llena de muñecos de nieve, renos con trineos, algún Papa Noel riendo con su _Ho Ho Ho_, abetos o pinares por todos lados y luces que podrían dar lugar a una pista de aterrizaje de emergencia… Dios, pobre Neji. Las mujeres habían acordado celebrar la Navidad en casa de una de ellas, escogiendo al final la casa de los Hyuuga por ser la más adecuada (grande) para tantas personas, y pasar la mayor parte del día decorándola entre todas. Ese año todos estaban libres y no tenían escapatoria, hacía siglos que el grupo al completo no se reunía, la gran mayoría siempre se estaba encontrando pero nunca eran capaces de acordar un día para una verdadera reunión. Esa Navidad contra todo pronostico lo habían conseguido, nada de las típicas cenas familiares esta vez serian solo ellos. La cuestión era que conociendo a las encargadas de la decoración (y de casi todo lo demás) esa casa acabaría como la viva imagen del Polo Norte.

Bien, te diriges a tu casa en busca de Naruto porque, al parecer, él también quería decorar la casa y después de ayudar un poco a las chicas se había marchado, al menos eso te dijo Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke llego a la casa que compartía con Naruto encontrándola casi a oscuras, apenas se podía distinguir luz en el interior. Dudando un poco, sobre si de verdad estaría Naruto ahí, entro en la casa.

—¿Naruto? –silencio–. Oe! Dobe –volvió a llamarle levantando algo más la voz.

—Sasuke… ayúdame –pudo escuchar la voz de Naruto venir de la sala de estar.

Se alarmo un poco por las palabras del rubio y se dirigió al origen de la voz a paso rápido. Cuando llego no se esperaba encontrar aquel panorama.

La poca luz que se percibía del exterior era la de las luces navideñas que colocaban cada año en el árbol, la diferencia es que esta vez las luces no adornaban el abeto sino a Naruto. En la sala se podía apreciar (con un poco de dificultad): algunas cajas; que anteriormente contenían todos los adornos, los dichosos adornos repartidos por el suelo y al costado del abeto, también en el suelo. Naruto estaba forcejeando con los cables, mientras en su cabeza se podía apreciar el típico gorro navideño.

—Dobe me dijiste que querías cambiar la decoración pero esto es pasarse. ¿Acaso piensas ir así a la fiesta? –levanto una ceja con su pregunta.

—No es eso teme y no me llames dobe –le contesto enfadado–. Estaba viendo como había quedado todo cuando he tenido un pequeño accidente –seguía luchado contra las luces–. ¿Te importaría?

—Deja que me lo piense –mientras se burlaba de él se recargo en el marco de la puerta y lo miro divertido, Naruto le devolvió la mirada irritado.

—Déjate de bromas y ayúdame a quitarme esto antes de que se rompa.

Sasuke se limito a mostrarle su sonrisa de lado y pasado un rato se acerco al rubio. Realmente Naruto parecía un adorno de Navidad y puesto que le encantaba molestarlo, porque las muecas del otro además de graciosas eran lindas, Sasuke no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad única (suponiendo que el dobe no volviera a liarla de esa manera).

—Bien, te lo quitare pero quédate quieto.

El moreno comenzó a desatar un nudo situado en la nuca de Naruto, provocándole cosquillas cuando rozaba la zona con sus dedos, por lo que el termino 'quieto' no se le podía aplicar cada vez que soltaba alguna risa.

—Quieres dejar de hacer eso teme –le espeto en medio de una carcajada.

—Tú me pediste ayuda primero –siguió con su labor.

Cuando Sasuke deshizo el nudo, liberando el tostado cuello, sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de soplar en ese punto. Naruto al sentir esa corriente de aire frío se estremeció y, acto seguido, giro bruscamente sobre si mismo para encarar al otro.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? –le pregunto molesto, con la cara color bermellón y tapándose la zona donde Sasuke había soplado. Ja! Ahora Naruto iba a juego con toda la casa.

—No se ha que te refieres –se hizo el desentendido provocando que lo mirara molesto.

—Teme deja d-.

—Si no te quedas quieto no podré acabar de quitarte todo esto –Naruto gruño y dejo que Sasuke lo ayudara con otro nudo situado en el pecho–. Me explicaras como llegaste a esta situación, dobe.

Naruto bufo molesto y algo avergonzado al recordar como comenzó todo.

—Había terminado de decorar el árbol y quería ver como quedaba así que apague toda la iluminación de la casa. A tientas conseguí encender las luces del abeto, entonces di un paso hacia atrás para verlo mejor y... me tropecé con los cables.

—Vale hasta ahí puedo comprender por que todas las cosas están tiradas por el suelo, pero el echo que estén tan enredado con esto –estiro los cables para que Naruto notara todos esto alrededor de su cuerpo–. Sigo sin comprenderlo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé –contesto desviando la mirada.

Sasuke lo miro durante unos minutos y decidió divertirse un rato más.

—Usuratonkachi –el moreno dejo los nudos y paso su mano por debajo de la camiseta del otro.

—¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo? –le pregunto sobresaltado por el nuevo tacto.

—Ayudarte –respondió mientras jugaba entre el cuello y la clavícula del kitsune–. Aunque deberías saber que las luces te sientan realmente bien.

—¡Call-.

No pudo acabar esa orden porque el moreno lo calló con un beso, uno de esos que te hacen olvidar el lugar en el que te encuentras y todo lo demás que te rodea. Después de un poco de forcejeo, Naruto comenzó a relajarse y a dejarse llevar como siempre hacían. Con un poco de dificultad el rubio se aferró a la espalda del otro para intentar profundizar el beso. Maldecía los estúpidos cables por restringirle la movilidad de esa manera porque, claro, Sasuke se estaba aprovechando de esa poca movilidad. Mientras una de las manos del moreno lo sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos, la otra viajaba libre por el tostado abdomen llegando, por fin, a los pezones. Al sentir como Sasuke apretaba un poco su pezón soltó algunos gemidos, los cuales fueron ahogados dentro del beso. Al final tuvieron que separarse para coger un poco más de aire y Sasuke aprovecho eso para hacer gemir un poco más a Naruto y, esta vez, poder escuchar su voz.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y esta vez el moreno hizo retroceder a Naruto para apoyarse en la pared, con lo que no contaba (o no recordaba) era con las bolas de Navidad repartidas por el suelo y la siempre tan oportuna suerte de Naruto (aquella que hacia que acabaran en situaciones de lo más irracionales).

En uno de los pasos hacía atrás que daba Naruto, este piso una bola y perdió el equilibrio llevándose consigo en el proceso a Sasuke. Los dos acabaron adoloridos en el suelo, Sasuke sobre Naruto.

—Creo que ahora si puedo entender como acabaste enredado con todas las luces –Sasuke se encontraba mirando sus brazos, los cuales también se encontraban enredados con los pocos cables que había conseguido quitar de encima de Naruto. Como única respuesta recibió la gran risa de Naruto que inundo toda la estancia.

—Te dije... que necesitábamos cambiar... la decoración... esta es muy problemática –consiguió articular entre risa y risa para después seguir con una incansable carcajada.

Sasuke sonrió, como solo hacía cuando estaba delante de Naruto y lo beso, esta vez, con cariño. Un beso suave, como pocas veces hacían para demostrar cosas que al moreno le costaban decir. Siguieron besándose un poco más para terminar mirándose a los ojos en un completo silencio.

—¿A qué hora teníamos que estar en casa de Hinata y Neji? –Naruto volvió a la realidad cuando escucho sonar unas campanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado así?

—Mmh... No recuerdo. Creo que Ino dijo algo sobre cenar a las nueve –Se recostó en el pecho de Naruto colocando la cabeza en su hombro, le gustaba el aroma de Naruto era relajante. El rubio lo abrazo.

—Deberíamos empezar a arreglarnos entonces –a pesar de haberlo dicho no mostró indicios de querer moverse.

Se quedaron un rato así. Tranquilos. En paz. Los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez del otro cuerpo. La cuestión es que esa serenidad no podía durar para siempre y una brillante idea de Naruto se encargaría de ello.

—Llegaremos tarde –Sasuke soltó algún monosílabo, incomprensible, para demostrar que le había oído–. Podríamos ahorra tiempo y agua si te apetece –después de soltar la bomba, porque sabia que eso podía traer algunas consecuencias (incluida la de llegar tarde de todas formas), se quedó mirando fijamente el techo y espero la reacción de moreno... la cual no tardo en llegar.

Sasuke se sentó a horcajadas sobre el kitsune y volvió a la labor de desenredar los cables de las luces de Navidad mientras Naruto lo miraba.

—Si, de verdad, no quieres llegar tarde te sugiero que también me ayudes a quitarte esto –levanto su mirada del manojo de luces y le mostró una sonrisa socarrona–. A no ser que quieras electrocutarte en la ducha y te advierto que en eso no te voy a acompañar.

—Teme... –Naruto se puso manos a la obra mientras reía.

* * *

Llegaron cerca de las nueve y media. Todos estaban esperándolos para comer y les toco pedir disculpas, bueno le toco a Naruto por que tú no tenias pensado a hacerlo.

—¿Qué hicieron para tardar tanto? –la pregunta venía de un Sai demasiado próximo a ti (y con su estúpida sonrisa, esa que odias siempre que vez), intentando que solo lo escucharas tú.

—Naruto ya lo dijo, tuvimos un problema con las luces de Navidad –le repetiste lo que antes había dicho tu rubio.

—Sí, y supongo que Naruto tuvo problemas con algún mosquito en su cuello –Sai estaba mirando como Naruto colgaba su bufanda en el perchero y pudiste verlo.

Te habías paso un poco marcando lo _tuyo_. En el cuello de tu rubia pareja se podían apreciar varias marcas y en ese recorrido se podía apreciar, con total seguridad, que continuaba bajo su camiseta. Ino seguía quejándose a Naruto que no tenían excusa por haber llegado tarde. Tú solo mirabas al rubio sonreír tontamente.

Intentaron darse prisa, porque en verdad lo intentaron... ¿A quién quieres engañar? Si una vez acabaron de liberar el cuerpo de Naruto (y tus brazos), lo cogiste de la mano y, básicamente, lo arrastraste hasta el baño. Te encantaba besarlo y no dejarías que nadie más tuviera el privilegio de saborearlo, ni sus labios ni nada que formara parte del Uzumaki.

En fin, lo que hicieron al conectar la ducha y comenzar a notar la presión que ejercía el agua sobre sus cabezas era algo personal entre tu pareja y tú.

Y tal vez la maldita imaginación de Sai.

* * *

La verdad estabas feliz. Cada año Naruto insistía mucho para que dejaras la horrible decoración navideña que siempre ponía, no te gustaban nada los bobos adornos que tenían, el árbol aún pasaba pero para que llenarlo de cachivaches.

Ese año no te importo mucho la decoración, después de todo las luces de Navidad eran bonitas... sobretodo si iluminaban a un alocado y risueño rubio.

* * *

N/A: Se aceptan críticas, comentarios o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. También me gustaría que si alguien detecta algún error me avisara para cambiarlo. Gracias!

Felices Fiestas! Bye! _Kai-san_


End file.
